


The Call of the void- Chapter one

by Jackwagon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackwagon/pseuds/Jackwagon
Summary: On her way to Frisk, Toriel and the skeletons' apartment, Caitlyn picks up a strange visitor. He gives her weird vibes, but she shakes the feeling off. Should she ignore what her instincts tell her in favour of being valiant?





	The Call of the void- Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on Word, so I originally used the actual fonts. The parts in all caps are Papy.

She sighed and put away the book. Still no sign of any research regarding how people can use quantum physics to engineer interdimensional travel. Maybe she would find some tomorrow. She started packing away her books. Basics of Quantum Physics, an Introduction to the Multiverse Theory and Advanced Quantum Physics- Level 15 were all perfectly placed in her leather satchel. Unlike the books, it wasn’t very well looked after. It had a lot wrinkles and the shine of the leather had dulled since she had got it. One of the clamps had fallen off so she used a pin depicting a Golden Snitch instead.  
She walked out of the library, pulling on her hood. She crept against the walls, hoping to blend into the shadows. She was ready to jump, when she saw something out of the corner of her eye.  
‘Get out of my way!’ someone said.  
‘And then at the end...’  
‘Wow, I didn’t know monsters could talk! Can you do tricks? Sit!’ The first person and a few others laughed. Caitlyn took a step forward. Encircled by a gang of human children, a very frightened monster was staring right at her. The human children were closing in, some jeering, some angry; some looked scared, but were trying to hide it desperately. The one closest to the monster was punching him and knocking him to the ground, but the monster continued staring blankly rather than fighting back.  
She straightened up. She was older, taller and probably stronger than these children, but they outnumbered her ten to one. She cleared her throat, and in a split second decided what her strategy would be.  
‘Hey kids, what’s going on here?’  
The children spaced out a little to look at who was speaking, and she dashed into the centre, swinging the monster child onto her back. They followed, and she jumped and climbed swiftly onto the roof of a public toilet. She jumped higher, onto houses, not waiting for the other humans to follow, though she could hear the dull sounds of their footsteps somewhere behind her. She didn’t care. She had been practicing parkour for years and knew all the best routes. They would have to keep following her, go back or risk getting lost. Any chance of them cutting her off was basically nonexistent.  
Her eyes came back into focus and she realised she had been thinking about this a little too long. She had come to the Nearly Impossible Jump. She called it that for a reason. You needed a lot of speed and strength to jump that far, and even if you managed the distance, you needed an awful lot of precision to land on the narrow ledge. She looked behind her. The leader was now waving around a lighter like an idiot. She bent very low and then extended as far as possible. Her toes just landed on the ledge, and it took her a second to regain her balance. When she turned around, the lighter was flying at her. She swerved out of the way, but the side of her hair still got singed.  
‘What did your parents tell you about playing with fire?’  
She didn’t hear the response as by that point she was running. This monster needed medical attention. She was supposed to be going to Sans and Papyrus’s anyway, and Toriel had healing magic. She ran a few blocks before landing on the fire exit of a London apartment and knocking on the glass. Soon Papyrus was opening the door to the kitchen. ‘HUMAN! YOU ARE FOUR MINUTES AND THIRTY SI... SEVEN SECONDS LATE!’  
Sans had somehow appeared behind them. ‘Hey buddy.’ He stared at the monster child ‘What happened?’  
‘Some crazy kids were trying to beat him up, so I stepped in. He was already hurt.’  
‘Oh no. Maybe you could get Toriel to heal him.’  
‘They had a lighter, too,’ (‘Geez’, Sans exclaimed) ‘and they threw it at me. But I’m fine; they just caught me on the side of my head, its Monster Kid here who needs attention.’  
‘Guess now you’ve got a... sideburn! ’  
‘Jesus Christ.’ She pushed past him, Monster Kid still on her back. ‘Toriel I’m ho... Here!’  
‘Hello child’, Toriel said from the corridor. As she walked into the room, she started. ‘Oh dear, what happened?’  
‘He was getting beaten up, and I took him away. Personally, I think I was quite badass. But you should probably heal Monster Kid here before he passes out.’  
‘Yes, of course!’ Toriel took the little monster into her arms and carried him out of the room, his eyes still staring eerily into space.  
‘HUMAN! TRY MY COOKIES! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE SUCCEEDED IN MAKING THE BEST COOKIES EVER!!’  
Caitlyn laughed. ‘Okay Papy.’ She reached for one absentmindedly and then gave out a little scream of unpleasant surprise. ‘Why is it shaped like Flowey’s face?!’  
‘IT WAS FRISK’S IDEA! WE THOUGHT WE NEEDED TO DO SOMETHING NICE FOR HIM!’  
Toriel came in and set down Monster Kid. ‘Now children, I really must get going, or I’ll be late for the Year 6 school sleepover. I volunteered as a chaperone. Papyrus, don’t each too much sugar. Sans, you can invite Undyne and Alphys over. But no one more! Caitlyn, make sure Flowey’s okay and Frisk isn’t too much of a numpty.’ She kissed them each on the head and left.  
‘Frisk, Caitlyn’s here!’  
Frisk poked their head round the door. They waved and held up the flowerpot they were holding.  
‘Hey Friskerino.’ She ruffled their hair. ‘Hi Flowey.’  
‘Leave me alone.’ He turned to Frisk. ‘Put me down!’ Frisk shook their head.  
‘So Toriel said we could invite Undyne and Alphys to come over, d’you think we should?’Sans asked. Frisk smiled and nodded vigorously. Caitlyn grinned. ‘Hell yeah.’ Sans picked up the phone while Papyrus, Frisk and Caitlyn started arranging the cookies in a bowl and Flowey screamed at them. ‘They’ll be here soon.’ ‘WE CAN HAVE A SLEEPOVER!!’ ‘Yup.’ Caitlyn looked at Monster Kid. ‘He can join in.’ Frisk bobbed up and down in excitement. ‘And you are going to go and change into your PJs.’ Caitlyn said to Frisk. Then, in response to their facial expression, ‘You can still stay up with us, obviously. Go on then.’ Frisk left the room, looking disappointed. Sans, Papyrus and Caitlyn continued arranging the cookies in silence, occasionally making awkward eye contact with Monster Kid, who was still staring blankly into the distance and muttering. They were all relieved when they heard a knock on the door. ‘Hey punks!’ Undyne greeted them before they could say anything. ‘H-hi...’ Alphys stuttered and gave a little wave. ‘UNDYNE! ALPHYS! COME IN! AND HAVE SOME COOKIES!’ Papyrus gabbled, passing them the bowl, which was overflowing with Flowey- shaped cookies. ‘Heh. Hi guys.’ Sans said, his mouth filled with a chunk of Flowey face ‘Frisk! Alphys and Undyne are here!’ Caitlyn shouted. She turned to them. ‘Hi, by the way.’ Frisk emerged from between Papyrus and Sans, still holding Flowey. Caitlyn noticed Flowey was wearing matching pyjamas but didn’t comment on it. Frisk smiled and waved at them, then wandered off to the living room. Caitlyn and the others followed. ‘Do you guys want to play a board game?’ Caitlyn asked, turning to them. They all nodded, slightly awkwardly. ‘How about Monopoly?’ She forced a smile. ‘It takes too long. We’ll get board.’ Sans said with a wink. Caitlyn mimed despair, but she was laughing. Papyrus looked exasperated and weakly suggested Obama Llama. Sans agreed, with no puns this time, and the rest went along with it. It was only about ten o’clock when Undyne dozed off. ‘Looks like salmon was tired.’ Sans commented. ‘SANS! STOP MAKING PUNS!’ Caitlyn and Alphys objected weakly alongside Papy while Frisk giggled next to them. Soon only Sans and Caitlyn were awake, Papyrus having just dropped off after declaring that ‘THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOES NOT NEED SLEEP!!’(‘Seems like he was worn to the bone,’ Sans commented) and they were chatting companionably when, halfway through an insult, Caitlyn fell asleep, her hood falling over her face as her head plonked into the pillow. ‘Hood have thought she was so tired’, Sans said to himself, grinning. When she next woke up, the room was dark. She hated the dark, it made her imagination go crazy and she would see ghosts and demons. The worst was when she could only see shadows, and this was like that. She sat, cuddled up in her duvet, staring at the outlines of her friends, all moving steadily, and then made the mistake of looking into the darkest corner. Monster Kid sat awake, his bright white eyes seemingly producing a dim glow. He was staring straight ahead, muttering eerily to himself. She stared at him with a mix of panic and interest until she fell asleep again.


End file.
